Loser
by C-chan96
Summary: Pacey has always been the outcast of his family. However, there's a secret no one knows. Something he could never tell...Because no one believes a loser. [Pacey Angst]
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm not sure if this would qualify as "AU" or not...It takes place at the beginning of Season Two, but Andie and Jack haven't shown up. Pacey has already had his sixteenth birthday and Dawson and Joey are still dating (despite my loathing for them as a couple...I'm more of a P/J girl, but I'm putting it past me for this story...). This was the result of receiving the Season Two DVDs for Christmas...I had never seen most of Season Two, so I started watching it on the way to Granbury. After watching "Uncharted Waters," and listening to "Loser" by 3 Doors Down, I was inspired. Thus, this story was born...

I haven't decided whether this will be a one-shot or not. It depends on whether people want more or not...I have an idea prepared in case. But please, give me feedback! Feedback is good! VERY good!

Disclaimer- I don't own Dawson's Creek. Kevin Williamson owns Dawson's Creek.

Chapter 1-

Pacey Witter walked into his room, closing the door behind him shakily.

The sixteen-year-old tentatively brushed the tips of his fingers over the bruise forming on his left cheekbone. Once there was silence outside his door, he felt it was safe to leave the doorway.

His dad had been at it again. Report cards had come in that afternoon, and it was safe to say Pacey's grades were less then stellar...

When the teenager's father had seen the F, he had become enraged. He began yelling and screaming like a madman, threatening to break Pacey's neck if he didn't get a quick explanation.

But Sheriff John Witter didn't always act this way. No, only when he and Pacey were alone. Only in secret...where no one could hear Pacey scream.

However, Pacey had stopped screaming years ago, and he only allowed his protective walls to crumble in secret. Only when he was alone.

Anytime Pacey's mother was around, the sheriff of Capeside settled for cold, hateful words. Words that explicitly informed Pacey of his worthlessness. Not to say that John Witter didn't say similar things when they were alone, too. He just added the abusive bit to ensure the idea got across to his youngest son.

And then there was Doug.

Ah, dear ol' Dougie. A father's dream. The older son who walked in his father's footsteps and remained perfect in everything he did. No matter what.

Pacey resented his brother. The older of the two Witter brothers was aware of what was going on. One time when Pacey was eleven, Doug had come home early and witnessed their father slam Pacey into the wall over a failing test grade. Doug had made eye contact with his little brother before leaving the room silently.

After that Pacey had lost all respect for his brother. He pretended everything was okay, but it wasn't. Pacey struggled with his "class clown" façade as best he could, day after day. Comic relief. That's all he was to anybody. Not a single person truly cared.

Not even his best friend Dawson.

He and Dawson had been best friends since diapers were in style. Then in waltzed Josephine Potter...little Joey Potter...Thus began he and Dawson's deteriorating brotherhood.

In Dawson's perfect little world, he had a best friend, who of COURSE was Joey, and an I'll-say-you're-my-best-friend-because-then-I-won't-feel-guilty friend...which was, and always would be, Pacey.

Pacey and Joey had always been constantly vying for Dawson's undivided attention. It seemed Joey had won out.

As always.

In fact, this had become more evident lately since Dawson and Joey had decided they were destined as lovers.

And forgot his sixteenth birthday...

Maybe he was being bitter and resentful, but that was pretty bad in his book...

But as always, Pacey had given in to Dawson's pleas for forgiveness. There was no need to bust Dawson's happy bubble over something like a birthday. It would throw off the balance of the Universe for anybody to be mad at DAWSON. God forbid anyone become upset with the Golden boy; epitome of perfection. Every parents dream.

Besides, Pacey knew that by being angry with Dawson, it would throw off the blonde boy's movie-script life. He might suffer severe brain trauma and keel over...maybe blow a heart valve or something. At the very LEAST, he would be forever and irreversibly scarred for life, never to recover again.

Which of course would be all Pacey's fault.

Everything is Pacey's fault.

Pacey had just settled with the simple truth that he was incapable of doing anything right.

Pacey sat on his bed as he listened to his mother arrive home from her job as a bank teller at the First Bank of Capeside.

He let out a quiet sigh of relief. That meant he wouldn't have to suffer another beating that night as long as his mother stayed home.

He gingerly caressed his cheek again. The boy needed to find a way to cover it by the next day.

On second thought, it wasn't as if he really needed to.

Pacey had gone to school bruised and battered countless times before. He would just spout off a lie about getting into a fight or being clumsy. They would buy it instantly, never thinking twice about it. "Oh, that's just Pacey Witter for you. Always getting himself into trouble," they would say.

Even if he told the truth, no one would believe him over his father anyway. John Witter was the most well-known and respected man in all of Capeside, Massachusetts. Pacey, however, was the troublesome kid in town. The one who slept with his own English teacher, then lied to the courts about it to protect her reputation. Claimed he made the whole thing up.

Yes, that gives him GREAT credibility.

In fact, only a few select people knew his affair with Miss Jacobs to be true. Dawson Leery, Josephine Potter, and Jennifer Lindley.

They all thought he had been in it for the lust. For the thrill of the chase. To his friends, he was the shallow, hormonally-charged horndog who would chase any double-x chromosome with long legs, a flat stomach, a big chest, and a short skirt.

Sure, Pacey would admit that at first, he had been in lust with the 36-year-old woman, but it became a security issue. For the first time in his life, someone wanted him. The town screw-up. He actually felt wanted.

The sensation of someone loving him was something he hadn't been ready to let go of.

It had freaked out his friends when they found out he had been secretly seeing Tamara Jacobs, their tenth grade English teacher. He had blamed it on hormones, knowing he could never expose his insecurity to them. Ever. It was much easier to let them think he was a pig and a pervert, rather than some weak, insecure boy who wanted nothing more than to be accepted. He couldn't allow himself to be vulnerable like that. Joey would just rip in and tear him apart if she knew.

Pacey hastily wiped away the tears he hadn't known were forming in his stormy blue eyes. He couldn't take the chance of his father seeing him. The sheriff frowned upon weakness and inadequacy.

Suddenly Pacey heard a knock at his door. He waited and heard the voice of his mother come through the wooden door.

"Pacey, I'm heading to the grocery store to get some things for dinner. I'll be about forty-five minutes." His mother said before the sounds of retreating footsteps could be heard.

No "I love you" or even "goodbye" in this family. At least not directed in Pacey's direction.

Pacey knew neither of his parents wanted him. They were going to stop after their last daughter, but they ended up with Pacey by accident. He was the mistake.

Not to mention they made no attempt at hiding this fact. Sure, no one said it aloud, but it was implied with the way he was often treated. He would never measure up.

It wasn't long before Pacey heard the distinct, aggressive, heavy footsteps of his father storm to his door.

The wooden door was flung open, and John Witter stalked over to his youngest child's bed.

"Pacey! Are you DEAF as well as STUPID now! I've been calling you for the past five minutes!" his father barked condescendingly as he grabbed Pacey by the scruff of his shirt. "You answer when I call to you!"

Pacey prayed that his eyes weren't red from any tears that had escaped against his will. His father would not take kindly to this childish, forbidden form of emotion.

"Sorry." Pacey managed to croak, ashamed at the sound of his own voice. He forced his facial features to harden into defiance. He couldn't let his father sense his weakness. He had to try and keep in control of himself. Let the man think he's won...

John Witter roughly shoved his son into the wall, nearly knocking a nightstand over in the process.

Pacey resumed his tense, defensive stance as he began to stare off into space. The boy doubted it was anything he hadn't heard before.

A crack echoed throughout the room as Pacey felt a burning sensation around his mouth, cheek, and nose.

Against his will, a yelp of pain and surprise escaped his lips. The moment he realized his mistake, he clammed up again. Had his father noticed?

He saw his father's mouth tighten, the dim light from the hall shining off the balding spot on John Witter's head.

"Were you listening?" the older Witter man demanded harshly, his posture threatening.

Pacey struggled to keep a calm exterior. He resisted the urge to touch the burning section of skin around his mouth. He felt a small bit of blood trickle from his lip, down his chin. It was then that Pacey realized his left cheek was no longer throbbing from earlier.

"Yes sir." Pacey replied evenly, doing his best not to sound sarcastic.

John Witter grabbed his son by his soft, barely-curled brown locks of hair. Pacey cried out quietly in pain as he felt his father's fingers dig into his skull, clasping firmly around the hair. Pacey could feel hot tears stinging at his eyes.

Pulling Pacey a few inches from his own face, John Witter whispered maliciously, "Don't you use that tone with me, boy. And don't you lie to me either. You got that?"

When he received no response, the man tightened his grip on the boy's hair and jerked it roughly. "I said you GOT THAT!" he yelled dangerously.

Pacey nodded in reply, afraid his voice would betray him again.

With that Sheriff Witter released his grasp on his son's hair, taking a few steps back.

"You should get yourself cleaned up. We wouldn't want to worry your mother." The middle-aged man said darkly.

Pacey nodded, simply relieved the death grip on his hair was gone.

The policeman turned and walked out of the room, leaving Pacey by himself again.

With a sigh, Pacey sat back on his bed before falling back on it completely.

It would always be this way. There was no room for change in the life of Pacey Witter. He would always be Pacey the clown, the comic relief, the troublemaker with hormones in constant overdrive.

He would always be Pacey the loser.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this story will most likely not contain ANY romance other than references to Dawson and Joey...What am I saying? ME?! Even THINKING of writing D/J to ANY extent? Now that's a scary thing, I tell ya...o.O I am just trying to stay true to this specific part of the season. Dawson and Joey were (sadly) in love and so I'm trying to stay as close to what would happen as possible. Despite my views as a hardcore P/J shipper. As for Jen, I figured before she and Abby bonded, she and Pacey shared somewhat of a connection. Kinda an understanding like on Pacey B-Day when Dawson forgot. I'm not leading to romance between them; it's only platonic. Just thought I'd say that. Since I'm a girl and it's my prerogative to change my mind, that may change. But it's unlikely...unless there is a surge of support for it. Just thought I'd say that. ^_^  
  
Liz- *grins and blushes* You're always so sweet to me, sis! I'm always glad to have your ever-present support in all my stories! It means a lot to know I'll always have at least ONE fan. ^_^  
  
Rachel- Yes, unfortunately, I didn't actually watch the show up untilt hsi summer. i'm like, "HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED THIS?!" Luckilly, I didn't have to wait for new episodes. ^_^ I got 2 a day watching it on TBS. ^_~ I'm happy you enjoy my stories. *smiles ear to ear* Makes me feel special! The fact that you think I have Pacey's character down really makes me feel better. I'm glad that you think that, and it means alot to me. Thanks for reveiwing!  
  
Nebula- Ah, Nebula. So nice to see, erm, type to you! You're doing great on your Pacey story as well, by the way. It inspired me to keep going. ^_~ It made me happy that you were one of the people who listened to my plea and made me feel loved! It made me feel very happy. ^_^ *grins* Don't worry, I won't be abandoning my stories. I'm trying to lift the block off of "One Way Ticket" and I have extreme motivation for "Shattered Glass," but I won't abandon them. I'm working on updating "One Way Ticket," I'm really trying! ^_^ Lol. Thanks bunches for reviewing!  
  
Katie- Hey! Yes, WE know that he isn't a loser. But he's a very insecure young man who is unable to realize this great truth. But alas, he shall someday realize that he isn't a loser! Yes, I agree! Dawson and Joey WERE both stupid back then. Very stupid. Lol, thanks Katie! ^_~  
  
Nice-one- Yep, that actually made sense! Lol...I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. And yes, it is good that we are aware of the truth abotu Pacey un-loser-ness....because he is, in fact, the coolest of them all. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dawson's Creek. Never have, never will.  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
Pacey blinked his eyes open as sun poured through the bedroom window.  
  
With careful hands, he rubbed his eyes. Last night had become profoundly unpleasant when Pacey decided not to leave his room for dinner...  
  
Yes, unpleasant is a very good word for it.  
  
Pacey shook away those thoughts and crawled out of bed.  
  
Still in his pajamas, Pacey left his room and walked into the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Hey loser." Pacey's brother Doug said with a smirk as he buttered his toast.  
  
"Ah, Dougie! How's my FAVORITE homosexual brother doing this fine morning?" Pacey asked with a fake grin of confidence, hiding how much his brother's comment had hurt.  
  
Doug slammed down the butter knife and glared at Pacey, preparing to spout out something mean before he was interrupted.  
  
"Now Pacey, you shouldn't say things like that to your brother. You know he doesn't drop by very often since he moved out; we need to cherish his visits. So both of you: behave. Now sit down and eat your breakfast. You wouldn't want to be late...again." Mrs. Witter said, sitting a plate down for Pacey.  
  
Pacey nodded and sat by his still-fuming brother.  
  
It wasn't long before Sheriff John Witter came into the kitchen. Doug whined that his baby brother was calling him gay again. Pacey got a deadly look from his father, but nothing too serious.  
  
Once breakfast was over, Pacey finished getting ready and started riding his bike to Dawson's.  
  
Only then did the brunette teenager allow his mind to wander to his brother's insult.  
  
Loser.  
  
Pacey sighed. He knew it was true, but it still stung. Sometimes Pacey tried to forget what a screwup he was, but he could always count on Deputy Doug, oh great brother that he was, to bring him back to Earth.  
  
As Pacey saw Dawson's house come in to sight, Pacey was glad Sheriff Witter had given only a light beating. Not that Dawson would notice the bruise anyway.  
  
He opened the screen door to the porch, letting it swing shut behind him. He took a few more steps and knocked on the front door.  
  
"Hello Pacey." Gail Leery, Dawson's mother, said almost hesitantly.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Leery. Is Dawson ready?" Pacey asked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly due to the fact that the blonde boy hadn't answered the door himself. Then again, he could just be running late...  
  
Gail licked her lips nervously, pursing them slightly. "I'm sorry Pacey...but he and Joey left a little while ago."  
  
"Oh." Pacey's face dropped. He was trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He shook it off and managed a forced smile. "That's okay. They probably told me they were leaving early, and I just forgot." Pacey said in his best "Pacey" voice. There was no need to trouble Mrs. Leery over it.  
  
Gail smiled. "That's probably it." She said, patting Pacey on the shoulder. "Do you need a ride to school?"  
  
Pacey shook his head and motioned to his bike propped up against the house. "Nah, I can still make it on time. Thanks anyway Mrs. Leery." Pacey said with a fake smile as he walked through the porch door again and remounted his bike.  
  
After waving goodbye to his "best friend's" mother, Pacey began feverishly riding to school.  
  
Of course they had left without him. He wasn't ACTUALLY their friend anymore. No, now that they had EACHOTHER, there was no need to little screwup Pacey Witter. Pacey was just kind of there. He and Joey had never really gotten along; therefore, when Dawson and Joey became glued at the hip, Pacey had pretty much been shoved out of the picture.  
  
When Capeside High came into view, Pacey let out a sigh. Another day in his own personal prison...  
  
He tied his bicycle to the bike rack and readjusted his backpack on his shoulder.  
  
His glance drifted over to a tree. Dawson was up against the aforementioned tree, and he had Joey wrapped in his arms; she was leaning into his chest and they were kissing...again...  
  
Pacey shuddered. Maybe it was just him, but that picture looked WAY too incestuous for his taste...  
  
But he could just be biased.  
  
Struggling to get that burning image out of his mind, Pacey began to walk towards the school. He bumped into a girl, causing her stare to be broken and her books to fall.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Pacey said as he picked up the scattered books for her. "Oh, hey Jen." He said when he looked up to see the shorthaired blonde girl. She had been staring at Dawson and Joey.  
  
She looked at Pacey and smiled. "Hey Pace. Thanks" she said when he handed her the books she had dropped. "I guess I was just spacing."  
  
Pacey let out a light laugh. "Yeah, I do that sometimes." His gaze returned to his two friends kissing. "It's pretty sickening, isn't it?" he asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Jen furrowed her eyebrows. "Huh? How is spacing off sickening?" she asked with confusion.  
  
Pacey gave her a full-hearted grin and laughed, ruffling her hair. "No, I was talking about Dawson and Joey."  
  
Jen blushed slightly and gave him a small smile. "Oh. I knew that." She said before they both laughed. "But yes, I agree. It is sickening." She said, getting a far off look as she thought about Dawson.  
  
Pacey let out a sigh. Why must everyone obsess over Dawson?  
  
"Sorry Jen." He apologized. He hadn't meant to make Jen think about her ex- boyfriend. Another example of speak-now-think-later Pacey Witter.  
  
She gave Pacey a slightly pained smile. "It's no problem, Pace. Don't worry about it. C'mon, walk me to class? Us rejects gotta stick together." She said, hooking arms with Pacey and turning to walk so she could try and forget about Dawson.  
  
Pacey nodded and matched his speed with hers.  
  
"You aren't a reject." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes I am..." she said, her eyes getting glassy. "Why else would Dawson not want me? What's wrong with me?"  
  
Pacey pursed his lips. "You know who you sound like?" he asked.  
  
"Who?" she asked, looking at Pacey out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Joey...pre-Dawson love." He said simply, looking at her.  
  
"I do?" Jen asked, the sadness melting into confusion.  
  
"Yep. What I fail to understand it why you girls feel you are inadequate because DAWSON LEERY, film-geek extraordinaire, doesn't 'like you.' It's just beyond me. You are gorgeous, funny, smart, and a great girl, Jen. Just because Dawson thinks it is fun to play ping pong with you and Joey doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you." he said, burying his own problems and putting them on the back burner in order to help his friend.  
  
She sniffed and looked up at him. "You really mean that?"  
  
"Of course Jen. I meant every word I said." He told her.  
  
She smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks Pacey. It means a lot to me." She said. "See you later!" Jen said, now seeming to be okay.  
  
"Bye." He said, sighing and waving as he walked to his own classroom.  
  
~~~*~~~ After school, Pacey was walking out of the school in order to get his bike and head home.  
  
"Pacey!" he heard Dawson say from behind him. Ooh, no snarky remark from Joey. The Siamese twins parted for a brief moment. They should alert the press immediately...  
  
"Hey man." Pacey said, planting a fake smile on his face again. Why did he always have to be so freakin' upbeat for these people? "What's up?" he asked as he unlocked his bike from the rack.  
  
"Have I told you how amazing Joey is yet?" Dawson asked dreamily.  
  
"Once or twice." Pacey snapped bitterly. Okay, screw the upbeat thing.  
  
However, Dawson didn't notice Pacey's tone or blatant disinterest in what was being said. "Well, she is. This morning we got here early and wow...it was amazing."  
  
Pacey tightened his lips. "Yes, I know."  
  
Dawson kept talking. "Anyway, I'm taking off work early this Friday and we're going camping! My dad is chaperoning, but still. It'll be great!" Dawson gushed dreamily.  
  
"What?" Pacey asked, whipping around to face Dawson. "You're leaving me alone at a MOVIE RENTAL store ALONE on a FRIDAY NIGHT?!" he exclaimed. Then another realization hit him. "Hey, I thought we were going to hang out this weekend...since Joey has been your top priority lately." Pacey said, doing his best not to sound hurt. He had really believed Dawson would live up to his word.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm real sorry, Pace. But you know how important this is to me. My parents are finally trusting me and Joey as a couple. We can hang out anytime. This is much more important!"  
  
Dawson said, as if this was the most obvious and clearest truth in the world.  
  
Ouch.  
  
Pacey nodded, taking a shaky breath and plastering a phony smile on his face. "Of course...It's no big deal..." Pacey said as convincingly as he could.  
  
Dawson lit up. "Thanks Pacey! I knew you'd understand. Well, I gotta go. I'm walking Joey home. Bye!" Dawson said, bolting off to find his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah...bye..." Pacey said softly to himself, mounting his bike and starting the ride home. But before he got four feet from where he had started, he heard a voice.  
  
"That was awful nice of you. Letting them off guilt-free like that." Jen said as Pacey skidded to a stop.  
  
Pacey got off his bike and turned to face the blonde girl. He adverted his eyes and began walking his bike. "I guess," he said.  
  
Jen caught up and fell into step with the tall brunette, trekking along beside him. "Really. I would have a hard time just letting them off the hook."  
  
Pacey frowned and looked at the ground as he walked, trying to speed up. But no matter how fast he walked, Jen stayed with him.  
  
"I guess I'm just a pushover with no backbone then, huh?" he said bitterly.  
  
Jen sighed. "That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that you are just one of those nice people. They take advantage of you in that way, because they are self-absorbed that way. But what confuses me is how you're afraid to step on their toes, yet you can still cause a sex scam without a second thought." She said, wary of the subject. No one really talked about it around Pacey.  
  
"Just gifted, I guess." He said softly.  
  
Jen sighed. It surprised her slightly when his remark contained no hint of humor. She figured he had to be pretty upset.  
  
Pacey put on his 'joking façade' and gave her an empty grin. "Besides, this town would be boring without my occasional little scams."  
  
The girl smiled at him. "Of course it would. You're just trying to help out the people of this town. Trying to liven up their otherwise boring, small- town lives." Jen said with a grin.  
  
"EXACTLY! Right on, Lindley. You get a cookie. Well, or at least you WOULD get a cookie if I HAD a cookie." Pacey said with a grin, falling back into routine.  
  
Jen laughed and smile. She was glad Pacey had returned back to normal. Quiet Pacey always scared her a bit.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Pacey waved goodbye as Jen stepped onto the large front porch of her Grandmother's house.  
  
"Bye Pace. Thank you for accompanying me on that lovely stroll home." She said, curtsying dramatically.  
  
Pacey grinned and gave an exaggerated bow. "'Twas my pleasure, milady."  
  
She laughed and smiled. He smiled back. Just as he was about to leave, she stopped him.  
  
"Pacey! Wait..." she said, stepping off the porch and approaching him.  
  
He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"  
  
Her face softened and she brought her hand to his bruised cheek. "What happened?" she questioned.  
  
Pacey took in a breath. "It's nothing. I just opened the cabinet too quickly and WHAM! It hit me in the face." He lied, shrugging it off.  
  
Jen continued to look worried for a moment before deciding he was telling the truth. "Okay. Be more careful. We wouldn't want your face to suffer any more casualties this year. You would think a basketball would be enough." She said, smiling slightly. However, her eyes were still worried.  
  
He nodded. "Bye Jen." He said, climbing onto the bicycle for the ride home.  
  
"Bye Pacey!" he heard her call out as he took off for home.  
  
She may have believed his lie, but at least she noticed...  
  
That was more than he could say for his OTHER 'friends'...the ones who had known him all his life and were supposed to be there for him... 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, it has been a really long time...Like, over three months...o.O...Long time. I was just sitting at my Nanna's house with boredom and nothing to do...so I wrote. And I wrote. Lol...and then I wrote some more! Whoo! Lol...yeah. So I decided to give this poor, neglected fic a nice little update. ^_^  
  
Nebula- I'm glad you liked the Doug/Pacey banter. ^_^ Yes, Doug is really gay; as you probably saw in the Series Finale (considering your fics) he dates Jack. But then again, you asked that three months ago so I have NO clue why I'm even bothering to answer...lol...Yeah, slash does seem to be pretty popular...Not really my thing, but oh well. I agree that Doug and Pacey's talk in the jail cell was pretty sweet and heartfelt. I was like "AWW! Doug ISN'T evil after all!" Hee hee...yes, I am the princess of off- topic reviews! Lol...Hee hee...It's very possible that I'm biased, and that the characters do indeed spew my true feelings. ^_^ Lol...Oh! Oh! I got quoted! Whoo! Lol...now I feel special. ^_^ I'm glad you liked that line. *grins* Thanks for the review, and I'll see what I can do about "One Way Ticket." Updates are slow, but I'm working on it. ^_^ I write it as it comes to me...lol...thanks again for your support!  
  
Katie- Yes, Jen is the nice one here. Lol...I'm not a bid Dawson fan either. (No, really?) Lol...Yes...everyone is jealous of Pacey! As it should be. ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Lou- Yeah, Dawson and Joey are making me sick too...*groans* The sacrifices I make for my art...lol...^_~ Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter!  
  
Rachel- Yes, the evil Big-Foreheaded-One hurt my Pacey...*pouts* I still have yet to fully forgive him for his evilness in, like, all the P/J seasons...lol...EVERWOOD! Lol...yeah...I like that show...lol...Yeah, Jen is being good. And Dawson and Joey are being evil...I'm a huge P/J shipper too, so this is very difficult for me. ^_^ Thanks so much for the sweet review, and I hope you enjoy the update!  
  
Nice-one- I'm so glad to hear you liked the chapter. ^_^ I'm really flattered that you think I write Pacey well. ^_^ I hope I continue to live up to the standards. *grins* Yay! I'm so glad you liked that quote! Lol...Sorry for the long wait!  
  
Xanya-forever- I was so happy to read your review! I couldn't help but smile, and it means a lot to me that you said it was powerful. I'm trying! ^_^ I was really happy to read your comments. They mean a lot. Yeah, Andie was the one who paid attention...but you'll just have to see what happens. ^_^  
  
Liz- I'm glad you liked the chapter. ^_^ It's good to know you enjoyed the Pacey/Jen talk. *grins*...*shudders with you* Yes, Dawson scares me too. Lol...thanks for reviewing!  
  
SmOgLoViNg- I'm honored that you decided to read, even with no P/J lovin'! It pains me too, but I have to try and manage...lol...I hope you continue to enjoy the story.  
  
Kel- Yay! You read and reviewed! *does happy dance* Lol...I guess I can forgive you this ONE time. ^_~ Hehehe, I bet you'd NEVER guess, but I like Pacey angst too! NO! Really! Lol...yeah...I'm happy to hear you think I have Pacey down well. ^_^ I think you do too! ^_~ *face grims and frowns* Yes, Dawson and Joey were evil...and it is VERY hard for me...I'm always glad to hear you enjoy my reviews! ^_^ Speaking of which, I have to chapters to read and review as soon as I can. It will happen eventually, I promise...lol...And I'm DEFINITELY looking forward to it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dawson's Creek or any of the characters associated with it. Wow, that sounded so professional...lol...  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
Pacey sat in the swivel chair, feet propped on the counter and feeling down. He had to run the shift by himself, and his day had been less than stellar as it was.  
  
He had managed to convince Jen the bruise was from a cabinet, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He had to wonder how long it would be there this time. It sure wasn't fun having to explain yourself, even if it was only to one person who didn't really know you that well.  
  
There had been a steady stream of customers going in and out, keeping him on his toes. Much to his relief, he hadn't had a customer in almost ten minutes.  
  
He arched his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted.  
  
Don't get the wrong idea; he wasn't turning into some old cranky person who disliked loudness and calamity. He simply felt the need to be introspective as long as he was alone.  
  
But the stupid elevator music playing could really go...He wouldn't mind at all if it went away...  
  
Suddenly, the sound of the bell above the door clinging, begging his immediate attention, grabbed him and shook him back from his reverie.  
  
When he looked up, he saw Jen stroll in and walk to the counter.  
  
"Hey Pace."  
  
"Hey Jen," he replied, stretching and folding his arms behind his head. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, I just came by to rent a movie for a date. You know, that nonexistent one I had planned for tonight?" she said with a sigh as she leaned against the counter.  
  
"I know the feeling," he said with a shrug.  
  
She gave him a half-smile. "Okay, okay. I can't lie anymore. You twisted my arm...I came by because I have no life, you have no life, and I figured that if you were just going to sit here all alone, I might as well come and be angsty with you."  
  
Pacey let out a light laugh. "No life, you say? Oh, I most definitely have a life."  
  
She cocked an amused eyebrow. "Really? And that's why you're sitting all alone in an empty video rental store by yourself on a Friday night?"  
  
He shrugged and pretended to wave it off with his hand. "Details, details! I'm just trying to throw you off the scent. Besides, it's easy money." Pacey grinned at her, trying not to show how he had been feeling before she showed up. Trying to be who they expected him to be.  
  
Jen shrugged and nodded. "Point taken. I'll let you off this time." They let silence hang in the air for a few more moments before Jen glanced at the TV screen. "What are you watching?" she asked.  
  
Pacey looked at the screen and back at her.  
  
"I have absolutely no clue."  
  
"Ah..." she said with a nod. "Works for me. How long until you get off your shift?"  
  
The boy looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. "About thirty minutes. Dawson was supposed to be here, but we both know what happened with that...I'm just relieved it wasn't that busy tonight."  
  
Jen nodded, feeling her heart drop at the mention of Dawson.  
  
Looking up at Pacey, she gave him a look of inspiration. "What do you say we cut thirty minutes early and go do something fun. I don't want to be depressed over Dawson, I don't think WE'VE actually ever done anything together WITHOUT Dawson, and no one seems to want to rent a movie tonight anyway."  
  
He thought it over. She had a good point...  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Pacey agreed with a nod, standing up and flipping off the unwatched TV and pushing the swivel chair back under the counter.  
  
With that, Pacey flipped the lights off and followed Jen outside, locking up for the night. This had been one of the times he was working late; it was nearly eight-thirty, and it still surprised him that the store would close at nine on a Friday night...Not that he thought anybody would notice the difference between him closing at eight-thirty rather than nine.  
  
"Where to, oh fearless leader?" he asked Jen cockily, feeling his mood improve just slightly.  
  
"Hey, you can't rush greatness...These things take time..."  
  
The two teens walked down the street, trying to decide what they were going to actually do now that they tore Pacey from his job...As if that was a terribly difficult thing to do...  
  
"Movies?" Jen offered weakly, unable to come up with anything else.  
  
"No, that's way too much like what we always do...If we wanted movies, we were kind of already at a movie rental place where we could watch for free," Pacey said with a sigh. "Man, we really, truly are boring people...It's pathetic..."  
  
She nodded. "We need help...We've been brainwashed into thinking movies are the only form of entertainment. We can't handle anything else..."  
  
"We must break free!" Pacey declared dramatically.  
  
"Yes...now what else can we possibly do? What else IS there to do?" Jen asked hopelessly, letting out a sigh.  
  
"I don't really know..." Pacey admitted. "I've lived here my entire life, and I honestly cannot answer that question."  
  
Silence returned.  
  
Frowning, Pacey turned back to Jen. "Okay, this proves it. We have become WAY too dependent on Dawson...This has to stop."  
  
"I agree. Who says that just because they're happy, we have to be miserable?" Jen asked.  
  
"The laws of nature," Pacey joked, earning a light swat on the arm.  
  
Pacey could feel a genuine smile on his face as he began to relax. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder why I've never hung out with you before."  
  
Jen shrugged and grinned. "I was dead-smitten with Dawson, and you were off in your own little world. We just weren't given the chance to realize we don't need them."  
  
He nodded in agreement. "I think you're exactly right. Let's have ourselves a fun weekend just to spite them."  
  
"And then we'll pretend that they care!" she added with a laugh.  
  
"YES! We will do just that. I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful understanding," he said, placing one hand on her shoulder and another over his heart, pretending to be emotional.  
  
"I think so, too..." Jen said, laughter in her voice.  
  
"So...where are we going again?"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Pacey and Jen stumbled out of the third diner/coffee shop they had hit that night in fits of laughter. The manager had kicked them out when they started playing with the salt and pepper shakers.  
  
"We just are NOT having much luck with managers tonight..." Jen said with a giggle, totally wired from all the coffee they had consumer over the past three-and-a-half hours.  
  
"No kidding...Apparently they don't find trying to make sand castles out of salt and pepper HALF as amusing as we do..." Pacey said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I know! It just doesn't make sense! Who could NOT find that funny? It's nearly impossible, but it's still fun!" she sputtered, trying to calm the giggles down at least a little.  
  
"I don't get it either. They simply are too boring to understand our logic and easily amused personalities," Pacey said as if it were the simplest of truths.  
  
"That must be it..." Jen said, her face still bright from laughter.  
  
By chance, Jen happened to glance at a clock inside a building they were passing.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look what time it is!" Jen said, her mood shifting to a slight mix of panic and surprise.  
  
Pacey looked at the clock to see it was nearly twelve o'clock at night. Had time really passed that fast?  
  
"We should probably get you home, then. I didn't even think about the time. Your Grams is probably bordering on hyperventilation at this point," Pacey said, a tinge of humor in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, she probably thinks I'm off partying or doing something illegal..." Jen said, shrugging once the shock factor wore off. She was in no hurry to get home.  
  
Pacey wasn't either.  
  
"What are you talking about? Time with Pacey Witter is always a party!" he joked, trying to mask the sick, sinking feeling he got at the thought of going back home.  
  
Jen laughed again, shaking her head slightly. "Of course. How could I forget?"  
  
"I don't really know. You just must be silly that way." He hoped to postpone the journey home for as long as humanly possible.  
  
Jen couldn't help but notice a slight change in his tone of voice. It wasn't drastic, but she thought she could detect it...It might just be her mind, though...  
  
Shrugging it off, she continued. "That surely must be it."  
  
At that, the two sophomores set off for home. Neither particularly wanted to, but they knew it had to be done.  
  
Pacey dropped Jen off at her door for the second time that day before starting the final stretch home.  
  
With every step forward he took, he had to resist the building urge to turn around and run back screaming. He knew his father would be furious over something, be it his late arrival, a bad day in general, or just sheer hate for his youngest child's existence.  
  
He dreaded the thought of being home and was surprised how he had gone the whole rest of the day without thinking about it.  
  
The fear peaked as he twisted the doorknob of the front door and pushing on in, being careful not to make any loud noises.  
  
His efforts were not in vain as he snuck past his father's sleeping body and crept into his room, shutting the door securely behind himself.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Morning came, and Pacey was jolted awake by the sound of his bedroom door swinging open.  
  
"Where were you last night?!" a harsh voice demanded, preventing Pacey from returning to his sleeping state.  
  
Still not fully awake, his brain didn't process the question completely.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I SAID where were you last night!" the voice bellowed, grabbing the scruff of Pacey shirt and yanking him to his feet.  
  
Pacey stumbled slightly, still recovering from sleep. "I-I had a late shift."  
  
"Not until THAT late you didn't! You better tell me where you were." The man stood threateningly close to Pacey's wobbly form.  
  
The teen rubbed his eyes, trying not to show the tense fear that overtook his body.  
  
"I was with Jen," he said, trying to hold back a yawn.  
  
He felt himself get shoved backwards, snapping him back into reality.  
  
"You mean to tell me you were with that the little slut from New York?!" the man shouted, his face growing red with anger.  
  
Pacey frowned as his eyes focused. "You take that back."  
  
"I'll say what I want, boy, and you better watch your mouth! I'm mad enough as it is that you went out and slept with that little skank!"  
  
The frown deepened as Pacey glared. "I did not sleep with her, thank you very much. We just walked around for awhile after I got off work."  
  
"And you expect me to believe that. Just like you 'didn't sleep with' your English teacher, right? Are you DELIBERATELY trying to make me mad?!" the sheriff nearly screamed.  
  
"Nope. It's just a perk, I guess."  
  
Pacey felt hard bone connect with his neck as he stumbled back into the wall, closing his eyes in surprise as he felt the sharp pain.  
  
"You should think twice before speaking," his father told him, earning a defiant, but silent, glare in return. "Why can't you be more like Doug? He never stayed out after curfew. Not to mention YOU had to go make friends with the convict's daughter and the law-breaking problem child from New York. The only decent friend you've got is that Leery boy, and that's even considering his mother had an affair with her co-anchor. Doug never did stuff like that! HE is a good son, and doesn't let me down-"  
  
"Look, I don't freakin' CARE about Doug and his perfection! I am not Doug, and I don't WANT to hear it again!" Pacey shouted in frustration.  
  
The words had barely left Pacey's mouth before his father's knuckles connected with his jaw.  
  
He clamped his eyes closed again and suppressed a yelp, his hands flying to his jaw.  
  
Realizing Pacey was sufficiently quieted, Sheriff John Witter left the room.  
  
Pacey watched his father leave, glaring icily as he dared not open his mouth.  
  
A few moments later, Pacey let out a shuddering breath as he sank to the floor.  
  
He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take... 


End file.
